


Happy Birthday Emma

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Present, Cum Play, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend's birthday.<br/>basically just a load of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Emma

She had been laid, spread eagle, on the double bed for half an hour now. Exactly. Emma could tell, a clock having been placed next the hand bell on the bedside table. Her dom wouldn’t leave her without some way of safe wording, making sure she could be heard all round the apartment.

Her dom. What a wonderful thought. When she had first started dating Zach she had been a little bit wary of him. He had thick black hair, just long enough to lovingly run her hands through, swirling blue eyes she could get lost in, and the most amazing set of abs. The first time she had felt them while cuddling on the sofa watching finding Nemo, she couldn’t believe it. Even under the thin cotton shirt he had been wearing, they were well defined. She had spent the rest of the movie trying incredibly hard to not touch the six prominent muscles. At the time, she didn't think she was too fussed about looks, but the slight wetness in her knickers implied differently.

Looking back, she can’t believe how much had changed since that day. Then, she had been a innocent virgin, her limited knowledge of sex having been from her overly loud school friends. She chuckles, so much had changed.

Waiting in bed for her dom to turn up, her arms cuffed to the eyebolts screwed into the headboard, a new addition in celebration of her birthday. Her dom, sometimes her teacher, sometimes her master. She looks back at the digital clock. Two more minutes until Zach – Sir – would be showing up.

She pulls gently at the cuffs binding her, taking reassurance and safety in the bindings. Lying in wait for her dom to do as he pleases.

One minute. One minute more and she would be able to get her final birthday present. Eighteen is her new lucky number, she decides.

“Well hello girl.” Zach walks into the room. No, not walk, he struts into the room, his bad boy attitude pouring out from every move he makes. She shivers in anticipation.

“Do you want to know what I was doing, while you were in here waiting. Forty minutes I had.” That voice, hot and dripping with sex appeal. Emma shortly discovered Zach had three voices – his bad boy tone while he was with his friends, the cute and sweet tone he saved for his those closest to him, and then his last voice, the one saved for Emma, and Emma only. It was his sexy voice; deep and mysterious.

“I was sat in the living room, naked. Picturing you up here, waiting for me.” He climbs up onto the bed, straddling Emma’s hips. His cock is already standing out, calling for attention. Emma feels herself getting wetter, just at the sight of the shining pink skin. That’s all it really is, just skin. But it is the best skin ever made. Thank the god, the apes, or the unicorn that put them all on this planet, for they thought to give guys cocks. And also for her clit, and the amazing sensations it receives. Emma discovers is currently the focus of Zach’s  attention.

She tries to move her hands, before the reacting pull of the cuffs reminds her she can’t. She groans.

“That’s it, girl. I know you love me worshipping your body. And it is certainly worthy of it.” He runs his left hand – the right currently stroking her clit – up her stomach, teasingly. As it reaches her chest it comes to a stop, cupping her nipple but not touching it. She lungs upwards, seeking out the friction. Of course, Zach moves his hand with her.

“Sir...” She moans. Sir and his girl. That’s what they decided on using during domination scenes.

“Now now girl. What would a birthday be without a little teasing?” He asks rhetorically. She moans. Emma both loves and hates the teasing at the same time. Sometimes it drives her insane, but sometimes just bores her. Luckily, Zach is always able to tell what it is she needs, even if she doesn’t know herself.

Zach leans back, stretching his hand to pick up the object placed at the bottom of the bed. He put it there before he left, just out of reach from Emma, but in her vision.

He removes the lid off the fake lipstick while still stroking her clit. She lets out a moan. That lipstick is one of her favourite toys, her secrete vibrator. Once she discovered the screaming O vibrator online, she just had to get herself one. She was constantly buying new batteries for the toy.

Zack presses the bottom on the base, turning it on to it’s slowest setting. He replaces his hand with the toy, the soft silicone tip pulsing away on her clit. A wave of pleasure roles through her body, so intense she has to shut her eyes.

“Ah, Sir.” She moans, her mind unable to find any other words.

“That’s my good girl,” Zach praises. “Did you know, I’ve always fancied myself an artist?” A normal person would take that to mean as a career, but Emma knows he is talking about something different.

Zach swirls his finger around her vagina, covering it with her juices.

“Let’s see what I can do today.” He takes his slick fingers and starts drawing patterns on her, leaving a trail of her liquids behind.

“You are by far the best canvas there is,” he drawls seductively, sending a shiver down her body. Zach returns several more times to her vagina, spending a bit of time playing with her clit before picking up more of her juices and returning to his pattern. Emma feels the older cum staring to dry.

“We best clean you up now, do you agree girl?”

“Yes Sir. Please Sir,” she begs hastily.

She feels his tongue on her lower abdomen, licking her clean. She personally isn’t a fan of the taste of cum, but her boyfriend certainly is. And how could she object having that tongue on her, exploring every muscle. A moan escapes her lips, unable to hold it back.

Zach eventually reaches her nipples, standing to attention is hopes of finally being appreciated. Zach presses the button on the vibrator – still, of course, on her clit – to increase the tempo. Another moan escapes her, and she hears a responding sound from Zach.

Zach moves on to her second nipple, it having been neglected throughout the whole scene. Emma can’t tell if she is still covered in her own juices, but in that moment she can not bring herself to care.

“You taste as good as always girl. I love you.”

“Mmmm.” She tries to respond, but her brain is unable to form a coherent thought.

“Do you think you are ready for me, baby?” She nods. The change in nickname leads to a change in dynamic, always used as they start to leave the foreplay stage. As much as she loves being called girl, baby is a close second – being associated with finally getting her much awaited rewards; Zach’s cock.

“Zach Zach Zach Zach!” She chants. She feels the vibrator leave her stimulated clit, and whimpers at the loss of sensation.  However her disappointment is short lived, as no sooner has it landed on the bed – somewhere she will worry about later -  she feels the head of Zach’s dick against her sensitive clit, toying with it carefully before finally reaching her lips. She lets out a contented sigh, even though he is yet to push in.

Finally he angles himself to slide in, easy thanks to the arousing foreplay.

“Yes yes yes. Oh Zach!” She exclaims.

“That’s it baby. You feel so good. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She responds, this time managing to form the words.

She feels Zach pull out before pushing back in, slightly faster and rougher than the first time. Every sensation seems heightened. She can feel every vein of Zach’s, the blood rushing. He starts getting rougher and quicker, Emma’s entire body moving with the force.

“Please Zach. Please. I need to touch you,” She begs. Zach complies, releasing the clips holding her to the headboard. As soon as both hands are free she grabs for Zach’s hair, gripping tightly. Zach moans into the contact, almost pushing her hands backwards. The slight pull of her hands is enough to send Zach over, cumming into the condom she didn't see him put on. Zach’s spasms are enough to send her over the edge, her own orgasm rippling through her body as a warm wave of enjoyment.

“Happy birthday Emma,” he says, before dropping his weight onto the bed beside her, the clean up waiting for later.


End file.
